This invention relates generally to pneumatic launching devices. More specifically, however, this invention relates primarily to pneumatic paintball guns (or xe2x80x9cmarkersxe2x80x9d) for use in the sport of paintball.
In the sport of paintball, it is generally desirable to have a gun that is as light and maneuverable as possible. Players need increased mobility to move from bunker to bunker quickly to avoid being hit. Furthermore, in the sport of paintball, the marker is treated as an extension of the body such that a hit to the marker counts as a hit to the player. It is desirable, therefore, to have a paintball gun with as small a profile as possible.
In one embodiment, an in-line pneumatic assembly for a pneumatic launching device (such as a paintball gun) preferably includes a gas storage area, a valve, and a bolt. The gas storage area can be configured to receive compressed gas from a regulated gas supply through a port in the valve. The valve can include two surfaces of different cross-sectional areas. A first surface, having a smaller cross-sectional area, receives a substantially constant supply of compressed gas. A second surface, having a larger cross-sectional area, selectively receives compressed gas to actuate the valve. The bolt can be configured to slide back and forth between a forward and a rearward position. The bolt is preferably arranged in a forward (closed) position before the valve is actuated to fire the gun. When the valve is actuated, compressed gas from the compressed gas storage area is directed through the bolt to launch a paintball.
According to another embodiment, a paintball gun preferably includes a body having a breech. An in-line assembly preferably includes a compressed gas storage area, a valve, and a bolt. The valve is preferably configured to close using a force differential between opposing surfaces of the valve. The bolt is preferably configured to move to a closed position in the breech before the valve is actuated. The paintball gun also preferably includes a control valve configured to control actuation of the valve in response to a trigger pull.
Other benefits can be achieved by providing electro-pneumatic control of the paintball gun. A control valve, for instance, can be an electro-pneumatic valve (such as a solenoid valve) configured to be operated based on electronic signals from a circuit board. The circuit board can be configured to initiate a firing sequence based on a trigger pull. Still further benefits can be achieved by having a closed-bolt gun that seats the paintball within the breech before releasing the compressed gas to launch the paintball.
According to a further embodiment, a pneumatic paintball gun preferably includes a bolt configured to operate as at least a portion of the firing valve. Most preferably, the bolt includes gas entry ports formed through a lateral bolt wall at a predetermined position along the bolt. The entry ports are preferably configured such that when the bolt reaches a forward position, the entry ports expose an internal bolt chamber to compressed gas from a compressed gas storage area, permitting the compressed gas from the storage area to flow through the bolt and out a forward exit port to launch a paintball.
In one specific embodiment, the bolt is slidably mounted on a valve stem. The valve stem preferably includes a sealing member (such as an O-ring, plug, or any other sealing structure) arranged at its forward end. The sealing member preferably prevents compressed gas from the compressed gas storage area from entering the bolt until the bolt reaches a predetermined forward position. As the bolt approaches the predetermined forward position, the entry ports preferably slide past the sealing member and expose an interior bolt chamber to compressed gas from the storage chamber. Compressed gas therefore passes from the compressed gas storage chamber through the bolt to launch a paintball.
In one of many possible alternative embodiments, a sealing member is arranged in communication with an external surface of the bolt. The sealing member prevents compressed gas from a compressed gas source from entering the bolt until the bolt reaches a predetermined forward position. As the bolt approaches the predetermined forward position, the gas entry ports preferably slide past the sealing member and permit compressed gas to enter the bolt and flow into communication with a paintball, thereby launching the paintball from the marker.
In a most preferred embodiment, the bolt is moved between a rearward and forward position using an electronic solenoid valve. In one configuration, the bolt preferably includes two, oppositely arranged surface areas. The solenoid valve is preferably configured to alternately supply compressed gas to and vent compressed gas from the two surface areas. More particularly, compressed gas is preferably supplied from the solenoid valve to a forward surface area and vented from a rearward surface area to move the bolt to a rearward position. The compressed gas is preferably supplied to the rearward surface area and vented from the forward surface area to move the bolt to a forward position. Various types, numbers, and configurations of solenoid valves can be used to shuttle the bolt between a forward and rearward position.
In one alternative embodiment, for instance, a constant supply of compressed gas can be directed to one end of the bolt, with compressed gas being selectively supplied through the solenoid valve to an opposite end of the bolt (having a larger surface area) to operate the bolt.
Various other embodiments and configurations are also possible without departing from the principles of the invention disclosed with reference to the foregoing aspects and embodiments. This invention is not limited to any particular embodiment.